Smile
by byddai
Summary: Dean sabe conquistar a las mujeres con su sonrisa ladeada, pero con él es otro cantar.


Supernatural no es mio y nunca lo será, pertenece a la CW i a su creador. Esto se hace sin ánimo de lucro, sólo por diversion.

Es mi anuncio de vuelta al juego. No me acaba de gustar pero es mi primer fic de supernatural, así que, depende de los lectores que siga intentándolo o lo deje.

Fic sin localización fija con espoilers de la 4ta y la 5ta temp.

* * *

**Smile**

**I**

Dean sonríe de lado y ladea ligeramente la cabeza hacia el lado contrario. Le hace parecer rebelde, duro, incorrecto, descarado y peligroso. Pero sobretodo le hace parecer terrible e imposiblemente atractivo, irresistible.

Dean utiliza esa técnica cada dos por tres (cada vez que entra a bares, restaurantes, tiendas, hospitales, moteles…) y sabe que con ello puede conseguir todo lo que quiere. Pero no todo, TODO. A las chicas les ponen los tipos duros, incorregibles, indomables, tipos como él. Creen que pueden hacerle cambiar, convertirlo en un chico (sí, porque Dean sólo tiene 30 años y es un hombre hecho y derecho cuando la situación lo requiere) de ensueño: amable, divertido, que las mime y las colme de regalos… Y Dean, que es mala persona y eso ya no le preocupa una mierda (_joder, ya he estado en el infierno_), deja que piensen eso y más.

Un par de meses atrás, en un sucio y mugriento bar de carretera del cual ni recuerda el nombre, sucedió de esa misma manera. ELLA, una morena imponente, con una delantera del tamaño de Massachusetts y unas piernas kilométricas, estaba sentada en la barra, en la punta opuesta, pero a plena vista. Primero se observaron (como si tuvieran rayos-X incorporados) y luego sonrieron. Ella coqueta, sensual, y él con esa sonrisa ladeada que parece decir "deléitate porque no vas a tenerme", se giró para beber de su cerveza. Sus movimientos eran lentos, casi hipnóticos, ganando tiempo hasta que ella decidiese aparecer ante él son mirada suplicante y ardiendo como Johnny Storm. Y no se hizo esperar. Cruzaron pocas palabras (hola, cómo te llamas, de donde eres, si yo también pienso eso pero es el único bar que hay…. Bla bla bla) y un par de horas después volvía a casa después de una buena sesión de sexo.

Todavía ahora se siente culpable por aquella noche. Realmente Joanna _(¿Gina?, ¿Juliette?, ¿Yolanda?)_ pensaba que podía hacerle cambiar, quería que se quedase con ella en su casa, para dormir abrazados y hacer todas esas chorradas que hacen los novios tras su primera noche juntos _(tipos como tú Sammy, que mojáis una vez cada 6 meses_). Sí, realmente era una buena chica, estudiante de medicina (_bien, Dean, eres un tipo cojonudo. Vas a ir al puto infierno de cabeza, y esta vez en serio, ni Cass –joderconCass- te sacará de ahí_), con una abuela que cuidar y un futuro lleno de planes chachis, como tener una casa con jardín, marido y 3 hijos y un perro recogido de la perrera (No, Dean no se lo ha preguntado, pero sabe leer –aunque no lo haga muy seguido- y la chica lo tenía escrito en un mural –con chinchetas de colores, fotos y dibujos-). Y se siente fatal por que ahora Sammy se mete con él diciendo que es un asaltacunas (_joder Dean, tenía la edad mental de una adolescente, ¿es que sólo piensas con la polla?)._

Por eso Dean lleva un par de meses sin utilizar esa técnica. Bueno, puede que con todo el asunto de Lillith, Dios, Sammy, Ruby, Zach y Lucifer –eso es, el puto amo y señor del infierno- no haya tenido tiempo de ligar o echar un polvo rápido.

Y sí, lleva convenciéndose de que es por eso des de entonces. Pero en el fondo, muy en el fondo, sabe que no es verdad y eso le jode tanto como cuando Sam le gana a piedra-papel-tijeras.

Porque ahora tiene a Cass delante y su sonrisa ladeada en la cara y él sólo se queda parado mirándole. Porque Cass, Castiel, el ángel que le sacó del averno, el ángel que les está protegiendo, el ángel que consigue todo lo que quiere (hasta que Dios acuda en su ayuda) con sólo una mirada de sus ojos increíblemente azules, ése ángel, no para de rondarle por la mente a todas horas y eso empieza a ser aburrido y exasperante. Y Dean, que no es alguien que piense mucho las cosas, está cansado de buscarle un sentido a ese molesto zumbido que le pregunta por Cass cada vez que tarda más de dos días en visitarlos. Y en esos momentos en los que piensa demasiado (muy escasos pero suficientes) le gustaría tener el cerebro de Sam, ese órgano prodigioso con el que consiguió una beca para Stamford y que les ha sacado de mil y un problemas, para poder crear una estrategia de ataque.

El caso, es que Dean (de pie ante él, en una habitación de motel, sin nadie más que ellos dos y un par de camas), que no tiene de ese cerebro ni la mitad, sólo utiliza la técnica más mortal que tiene (igual que cuando va de caza: su pistola –que nunca se encalla- o su escopeta o un buen cuchillo mata demonios): su sonrisa ladeada, unos tejanos desgastados y medio rotos y una camisa verde (como sus ojos) abierta totalmente.

Pero Cass no es una chica ni es humano, por eso simplemente le ignora, pasa a su lado y coge un trozo de pizza a medio comer. Lo levanta, después le mira y lo lanza a la papelera de aluminio que hay al otro lado de la habitación. En un fugaz pensamiento, Dean piensa que podría ser jugador de básquet. Pero luego recuerda que es un ángel y que están en guerra.

-Ve a por Sam y empezad a buscar información.

Dean rueda los ojos y cuando vuelve a mirar ya no está. Va a la papelera y recoge el trozo aceitoso de pizza. No lo piensa dos veces cuando se lo mete en la boca, se estira en la cama y pone el canal porno de la tele de pago. Mastica la pizza lentamente, alargándolo todo lo que puede. Es el último trozo que queda y, para que mentirse, lo ha tocado un ángel, debe ser lo más puro y sano que ha comido en años.

Y cuando venga Sam y pida su parte de la pizza, Dean le dirá que no piensa pagar otros 20 dólares y que es bueno que coma comida sana en vez de tanta mierda precocinada. Y cuando Sam le conteste con alguna frase ingeniosa, él sólo sonreirá de lado y le dirá que nunca ha comido nada tan _divino_.

**II**

Sammy lo sabe _(¿tú, de un tío? Vale que he chupado mucha sangre de demonio, pero creo que todavía puedo diferenciar las bromas de la realidad.),_ Bobby –susegundopadreBobby- lo sabe _(¿Dios, Dean, en qué estás pensando? En Dios no, desde luego, pero casi.), _y ahora Anna, con la que se acostó y se siente terriblemente violento en momentos así, uno frente al otro, con su mirada de ángel –esa que parece llegar hasta tu alma y remover todos tus malditos recuerdos y que hace que te entren ganas de ir a ver a un cura y contarle todo lo malo que has hecho (o que hace que te den ganas de volarte los sesos, lo que más te apetezca)- clavándose en sus ojos, ésa Anna, acaba de enterarse por culpa del bocazas de Sam.

Anna se gira a mirar a Sam y Dean suspira agradecido. Bobby le pone una mano en hombro como forma de consuelo, pero no sirve de mucho porque se muerde al labio aguantado la risa y su cuerpo se convulsiona esperando poder reír a gusto. Cosa que no tarda mucho en suceder cuando Anna se dirige a Sam.

-¿Perdí mi virginidad con un hombre gay?

Bobby se desternilla, y no sabe de qué, si de la cara de Dean, la forma de preguntarlo de Anna, o las carcajadas contagiosas de Sam. Puede que se ría de todo a la vez, y el mayor de los Winchester no sabe si cabrearse (más) o alegrarse de que por fin vuelvan a reír.

-Bueno… -empieza Sam, masajeándose la nuca después de un golpe de su hermano e intentando retener la risa que todavía tiene en la garganta.- realmente no se ha enamorado de un hombre, si no de un ángel, así que… quizá no sea "gay" –hace él mismo las comillas y Bobby ríe más fuerte detrás de ellos- en el verdadero sentido de la palabra.

-Pero si le gustan los ojos de Castiel, o su pelo, o su sonrisa…

-O su trasero.

Sam tose disimuladamente, pero Bobby se troncha de su propia broma. Anna sonríe cogiendo el doble sentido a la frase, pero no dice nada. Y Dean lo agradece, porque su paciencia no es demasiada, y en esos momentos está seguro de que podría arrancarles la cabeza a ambos.

-Bueno, vale ya, ¿no? Sí me gusta un puto ángel, y me gusta mirar su culo y me entran ganas de comerle la boca cada vez que lo tengo delante, y también me siento como una puta mierda cuando no sé nada de él, y sí, me _pajeo_ pensando en él. ¿Tengo derecho, no? Por algo me sacó del infierno.

Anna se ha tapado la boca con las manos y tiene los ojos muy abiertos. Bobby parece estar en un dimensión desconocida, y Sam… bueno Sam tiene una mueca rara en la cara que le hace parecer el tipo feo de los Goonies. Y, es entonces, justo después de abrir su puta bocaza, que se da cuenta de toda la mierda que ha soltado.

-Oh, vamos, no me jodas… -se pasa las manos por el pelo y aguanta la respiración.

-Hermano… estás en-

-¡NO! No lo digas.

-Dean, no puedes esconderlo, estás jodidamen-

-Si no lo oigo no es verdad, si no lo oigo no es verdad, si no lo oigo no es verdad, si no lo oigo no es verdad…

Bobby silba y levanta la cerveza, mirándole con burla nada disimulada.

-Estás jodido, chaval. –ríe un poco y le pega un trago largo a la botella.- Estás jodidamente enamorado, idiota, y eso es chungo.

.. ¿Qué os ha dado a todos con ese rollo?

Anna se levanta lentamente y todos callan, esperando algún truco divino o alguna mierda parecida. Pero ella sólo le coge ambas mejillas y hace que conecte sus ojos verdes con los de ella.

-El amor es el sentimiento más puro que puedes experimentar, Dean. Y Castiel no se merece que juegues con él.

-Yo no-

-Te engañas a ti mismo, y eso perjudica colateralmente a Castiel.

-Intento que se dé cuenta, pero es algo lento. –a Dean le cuesta hablar con las manos de la ángel apretando sus mejillas, pero todos lo entienden.

Bobby suspira sonoramente y susurra algo parecido a "_estos chicos hacen que envejezca antes de tiempo, menos mal que uno ha sacado el cerebro de Mary_" y se va a la cocina a por otra cerveza. Samuel, por su parte, se ha sentado en el lugar desocupado de Anna y los mira cómo las amas de casa aburridas y sin vida miran una telenovela de bajo presupuesto con hombres musculosos y sudorosos y chicas pechugonas, mal doblada al inglés y con fuerte acento latino.

-Castiel es un ángel del Señor. –al mayor de los hermanos se le retuercen las tripas al oírlo. No tanto por lo de ángel, si no por la posesión que hay escrita en la frase. Castiel pertenece a alguien más, aunque sea sin quererlo expresamente, y Dean sabe que no puede luchar contra algo tan poderoso. Anna ve su cambio de actitud y mira a Sam, preocupada. Él se encoge de hombros, sin llegar a la misma conclusión que su hermano (Dean tiene una manera de pensar que va al revés de la de las personas normales), así que Anna decide seguir hablando.- Él ha dado mucho por ti: te sacó del hades, te ha protegido des de entonces, ha traicionado a sus hermanos, ha dejado de lado las órdenes de su padre… y todo esto sin dejar de ser un ángel. Yo abandoné todo aquello para ser humana, pero él todavía está unido al cielo, y eso significa que sobre su cabeza cuelgan unas cuantas espadas dispuestas a acabar con él en cuanto se descuide demasiado. –Dean mira sus pies como si fueran lo más interesante del mundo y Anna por fin le suelta.- Pero lo ha hecho por ti, y eso significa algo. No olvides que Castiel es un ángel, y por eso no entiende la magnitud de los sentimientos humanos, por eso no puede interpretar las señales que le mandas.

-Entiendo.

Y aunque parece increíble, Dean lo entiende. Y por primera vez en años, llega a la conclusión antes que Sam, y crea un plan (_el mejor plan de tu vida, Dean_) para tener por fin a ése ser que tan loco le vuelve.

**III**

Dean se planta ante de él, peinado y afeitado, con su camiseta negra (esa que se pega a su cuerpo como una segunda piel) y los pantalones que hacen que su culo sea admirado (y deseado) allí donde vaya.

Sam acaba de irse a "llamar a Ellen" y se han quedado solos. Apenas hace dos días que Anna les visitó y le soltó el rollo a Dean, pero el plan ya está acabado. Es simple pero eficaz. Castiel ha venido para hablar de no-se-que amuleto en el que hay una inscripción antigua para acabar con no-se-que cosa y no piensa desaprovechar la oportunidad. Ha amenazado a Sammy para que no vuelva hasta el anochecer, y eso le da unas cinco horas. Es un ángel, mejor tener tiempo de sobra para explicárselo bien.

-Cass, tengo que hablar contigo.

-Bien.

Hay un silencio espeso. Castiel le pone nervioso mirándole tan fijamente y eso hace que su mente imagine cosas nada puras que se centran en una cama y dos cuerpos sudorosos en fricción continua.

-Dean.

-Eh… verás… hum… -se rasca la clavícula, intentando reordenar sus pensamientos.- Tú sabes que a mí las tías me ponen un montón.

-Sueles mostrarlo abiertamente cada dos por tres, sí.

-Pues… bueno, te habrás fijado en que hace bastante que eso no pasa…

-No tengo los ojos puestos en ti las 24 horas del día, Dean.

Eso es un golpe bajo, pero Winchester se sobrepone rápidamente.

-Bueno, el caso es que eso ha cambiado.

-¿Vas a dejar la vida de lujuria y depravación? –si no tuviera esa cara de póker, Dean habría pensado que lo decía en forma de burla.

-En parte. Lo que quiero decir es que me ha empezado a gustar alguien de mi mismo sexo… -el ángel levanta una ceja y asiente.

-Muy bien, no es tan extraño en estos tiempos.

-¿¡Puedes dejarme terminar una maldita frase!?

Castiel se sorprende y, aunque parezca extraño, Dean también. Nunca le ha gritado a nadie como si realmente estuviese ofendido, como si fuese una mujer despechada. Sonrojado hasta las cejas, Dean empieza a decir palabras inconexas que ni él sabe que significan, se traba, se equivoca, tartamudea, y finalmente se calla, avergonzado. Y cabreado por estar avergonzado. Y estúpido por todo lo que está pasando. En resumen, se siente una mierda.

Y piensa que todo es una mierda hasta que siente los labios de Cass sobre los suyos. Porque ¡_OhDiósMio_! Cass le ha cogido de la barbilla y le está besando. No cómo un roce. Es un beso con saliva, mucha saliva, lenguas vagando de un lado a otro y manos recorriendo el cuerpo del otro. El aire pronto es necesario, asquerosamente necesario.

Cass le sonríe de lado –con su maldita sonrisa, la que él utiliza, su técnica estrella- y apoya su frente contra la de Winchester, dejando sus manos sobre las caderas de Dean. Y Dean se siente morir (y se siente como un puto gilipollas por pensar como una adolescente hormonada) cuando Cass le acaricia la mejilla.

-Eres adorable. –posa sus labios sobre los de él en un roce y se separa lentamente.- Te veo luego.

Y desaparece. Así, de golpe y porrazo, desaparece. No puede hacer eso. Ahora Dean está caliente, muy caliente, con una erección de tres pares de cojones que atenta con rasgarle el pantalón. Si te declaras (o algo parecido, Dean no está seguro de qué ha pasado porque todavía tiene los labios de Castiel sobre los suyos y no cree poder olvidarlo jamás) a un ángel, lo que esperas es que pase algo, ¿no? Quizá un polvo sea demasiado pedir –es un ángel del señor al fin de cuentas- pero sí algún trabajito manual u oral… ¡Coño, que ha hecho el ridículo ante su hermano, ante Bobby y Anna! Se ha preparado mentalmente toda la escena, el diálogo y las posibles salidas (no para huir, claro que no, él no huye nunca, ni cuando entra en una fábrica abandonada y Sam abre una taquilla con un gato dentro). Se lo ha preparado TODO. Y ahora el final apoteósico se ha quedado en un simple continuará.

Porque, oh sí, eso no queda ahí. Dean va hacer sufrir tanto a Castiel, que éste tendrá que rogarle de rodillas (desnudo y sudoroso, con el pelo revuelto y los ojos brillantes de lujuria, según la imaginación de Winchester).

Y ahora, gracias a la imagen mental de Cas en plan follame-estoy-cachondo-y-haré-lo-que-me-pidas-mi-amo, su entrepierna necesita ayuda urgente. Muy urgente.

-Caguen la puta…

Se mete en el baño con una mano dentro del pantalón. Y lo que no sabe es que Castiel ha mentido. Sí que le observa las 24 horas del día, como ahora mismo. Y posiblemente esté infringiendo un montón de normas, pero le da igual: ver a Dean Winchester hacerse una paja gritando y gimiendo su nombre (_CasohjoderCasCasCAS!)_ es lo mejor que ha visto nunca. Y en un último momento de lucidez, justo antes de bajar al baño y echarle una mano a Dean, piensa que ya no es un ángel del señor. Ahora solo pertenece a una persona.

Ahora es y será para siempre (y si sigue viendo a Dean pajearse por él, todavía más) el ángel de Dean Winchester.

* * *

No está beteado porque no tengo beta, así que perdón por los fallos que pueda haber, y espero que os haya gustado.

**Click** al botoncito y unas palabras de ánimo/desánimo?

_Gracias :)_


End file.
